A large and increasing portion of the information handled in today's modern office environment is digital. Many organizations, institutions and establishments store, handle and manipulate most of their information, and/or information associated with their activities, in digital forms. In many cases, such information may include confidential, secret or otherwise sensitive information, which, in the wrong hands, may cause serious damage to the owner or keeper of the information and/or to those associated with the owner and/or keeper of the information.
In many cases, sensitive information may be stored, in encrypted form, on storage devices that may be external or internal to a computing device. Typically, an authenticated user may be provided with a decryption key that may be used to decrypt encrypted information. However, a problem or security risk may arise when an authenticated user, who has obtained a decryption key, is not present in the vicinity of a relevant computing device. In such case, another, possibly hostile user or application may use the relevant computing device to gain access to sensitive information that may be readily available or accessed when a decryption key is present or available, for example, resident in a memory of the relevant computing device. Embodiments of the invention may solve problems and/or risks such as described above.